Slurry Pit
Slurry is a quicksand type introduced in version 1.0.8 of MFQM. Description Slurry is a naturally generating quicksand type that generates in the Nether and it consist of a thick mixture of mud and fecal matter. Generation Slurry only generates in the Nether, and even so only would spawn in pits inside a cavern like structure made of Flesh and small amount of mud. Obtaining Obtaining Slurry is as easy as collecting it in a bucket, although due to the general location Slurry tends to spawn in it can either be trivial or dangerous (like generating near lava) Crafting Main Article:Fertilizer While crafting Slurry is impossible, putting a bucket of Slurry into any slot of the crafting table will result in Fertilizer. Effects AS Slurry is a liquid based quicksand type, one would not be able to stand on it and would start sinking. Due to the viscosity of the Slurry, one would quickly get slowed down before the suction stops the player from moving entirely causing them to get stuck in place and using Wading Boots may cause the player to get stuck faster. Escaping Slurry requires either Rope or a Grappling Hook as the suction is too much for the Long Stick. The most fascinating aspect about Slurry however is that if one is in in (either out of curiosity or got completely stuck), one would start to receive the Hunger and Nausea debuff for a few seconds. Stay long enough and the Hunger debuff level increases greatly while also giving the Poison debuff and later the more deadly Wither debuff. On random occasion the player may receive the Slowness, Mining Fatigue and the Weakness debuff as well although they do not last for very long. Poison Gas Main Article:Poison Gas Slurry will also produce Poison gas which will give the player the Hunger and Nausea debuff if one stands in the Poison gas long enough, although wearing a Gas Mask or a helmet with the Water Breathing enchantment will prevent that from happening. Note that using a Gas Mask or said enchanted helmet will not prevent the effects Slurry would give if one is in it. Also the Life Jacket will stop the user from sinking into the Slurry. Trivia *Slurry is defined as "a semi-liquid mixture, typically of fine particles of manure, cement, or coal suspended in water." The Slurry seen in-game is most likely the "manure" part of slurry. **This would make Slurry arguable the most disgusting quicksand type in the game (in comparison to the other quicksand types) as it consist primarily of fecal matter unlike the others. Though Slurry's true nature is up to what the player thinks *Given how Slurry forms within flesh, it can be assumed that the Flesh in the Nether is actually a living organism that needs to defecate. **This is somewhat supported by the fact the two related quicksand types, The Fleshy Pit and Swallowing Flesh, are flesh based and only spawn in areas where Flesh spawns. Though considering Slurry only generates below either of them it could be presumed that the slurry is produced by them. **One may also notice at the top areas of where Slurry generates, one may notice "Meat Wall Glands". These glands may be where Flesh defecates as on occasion one may see bits of Slurry "spawn" out of the glands, they however also "spawn" out various items from its own drop table. Including Wither Skeleton Heads. *While there is no way to avoid the debuffs Slurry gives with normal items, more specialized items from other mods would be able to do so. One example would be certain armor types introduced from the Industrial Craft 2 Mod. Gallery Slurry Pit.png|Fascinating yet disgusting Category:Blocks Category:Quicksand Type